duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Gaga Cancer, Spirit Knight
Name: Cancer or Cancel? Hey, I just noticed there's a "ru" at the end of "kyansa--ru" in this creature's name, which I would take as an indication to keep the final L sound. If it were to want an "er" or sound it would have just had "sa --" but no "ru" at the end of the dash, right? Consider how "Ran'sa'" (Lancer) of Cebu Lancer, the Temporal, "Bura'za--'!" of Aqua Jet (Charging Brotherhood!), or "Ma'za--'" of Mother Alien (Gladly) indicate they want an "er" sound rather than "el" by a dash with nothing afterward. Plus this creature's and HEIKE Double Cross, Spirit of Gaga's abilities are about canceling out the opponent's effects, like Cebu Lancer lances... Je2010 12:58, January 28, 2012 (UTC) It's 'Cancer,' end of story.☆ Brandnewkid 19:23, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Could you please explain why that is (the former part of your sentence, I mean)? Thanks, Je2010 13:56, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure. "Cancel" is キャンセル. "Cancer" is キャンサー. Sure, this card has a "ru" at the end, so it's something like "Cancerl" but "Cancer" is more similar to how the card is spelled and more sensible than that.☆ Brandnewkid 19:10, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Right, I also found that the word means neither option after talking to some native speakers today, one of which is an English teacher. Since the text means neither, the name then comes down to a preferred interpretation between two technically false options--"Cancel" is what the creature's ability does, but if you consider the creature to look crab-like, then "cancer" is perhaps a reference to the creature's appearance. However, Duel Masters also has a good amount of peculiar (or nonsensical) names and naming conventions to start with (for example: Rebellious Steelfist Barnian, Onbar Brazen, the Propagating Defense, Lambor Man--which could even be "Ramble Man"--Nazuna Guma, Earth Unstoppable, and many others) so I wouldn't even completely disregard Cansarl/Cancerl(/Kansarru?). So this leaves me with two questions: isn't it a bit strange that they would tack that final character on there if it weren't supposed to be represented in the pronounced name (it was accounted for by each of the native speakers I asked to read the name)? And secondly, considering that, why is Cancer so much more compelling than Cancel or even Cansarl/Cancerl or some other strange construction? Je2010 12:49, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Because Cancer is the name of a constellation. The Aliens have stellar theme naming. BlitzerRyuusei 01:02, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Alternately, it could be some kind of silly pun on both Cancer and Cancel, reflecting all the meanings Cancer and Cancel have. BlitzerRyuusei 01:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) The Alien Creatures have a schtick going on where their names are more often than not corruptions of actual words or just 'alien' versions of actual words, such as "Zabi" and "Geo," which are Japanese for "Charming Constellation" and "Terra Man" respectively.☆ Brandnewkid 02:09, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I see--that reasoning makes sense. Thanks, Je2010 13:56, January 31, 2012 (UTC)